Legends of the Order of Mata Nui
Legends of the Order of Mata Nui is some stories written by Makuta Ceasame while he is spying on them. This story will be upgraded every monday and every friday. Story This may help the writers of the Legends of the Order of Mata Nui. Some stories are not shown of two reasons. #They are already written #The leader of the Order of MOCS and Stories have helped any of the writers to understand what they are writing about. ALL STORIES ARE FINISHED Chapter 1: The Treasure The Ko-Matoran had been walking along the shore for too long. What was he doing? I pondered this for quite some time, then he stopped. He looked into the jungle and shouted, "Drinius? is that you?" "Boo!" A green Toa jumped out of some bushes behind the Matoran. "Hi, Bazuka!" The Matoran looked up at him in annoyance. "What have i told you, Drinius! Never sneak up on me like that!" Drinius looked bored. "What is there to do?" Bazuka looked at the smoke rising from the distance. "It looks like its a village. We need to ask them if they have seen it." "What?" Bazuka looked up at him in total disbelief. Then he shouted, "The treasure!" "Oh yeah..." Bazuka turned and began walking towards the village. "Come on!" Both toa and matoran began to enter the thick jungle that seperated them from the village. I heard them muttering things like; "Ahh,A bug just stung me!" "shut up,we've got an important mission" and "ahh,coma-ouch!Another bug!" I followed them and their ramblings until they reached the village. Then,They began the long task of asking every one if they knew were the "treasure" was. It happened like this almost every time they asked: "Hello. My name's Bazuka and this is Drinius. We were wondering if you knew were-" The Matoran or who ever lived there slammed the door in their faces. They began to get tired of this, until Drinius could stand it no longer. "What's the point, Bazuka? Every one just slams their doors in our faces!" Bazuka looked up at him, equally tired. "I know. Okay, tell you what, we'll ask one more person and if they reject us, we'll call it quits." Drinius looked down at him and said "okay." They came to one of the last huts in the village and knocked on the door. The Matoran opened the door, looked at them, and let them in. I could hear them inside. Bazuka did his routine talking, and the Matoran listened quietly. I could hear him say, "In fact, I do know were it is!" "Really?" "Yep. It's here on the island." "Where?" "Up on Mount Timpu, the very active volcano." "Uh... okay..." I followed them for many minutes. many minutes pass I found them at a volcano,looking into its semi-active crater.Every once-and-a-while a part of it would crack and massive amounts of lava would come spurting out.(not the most encouraging sight,if you know what I mean) Bazuka was first to speak,though it was less stern than before."Mmm..We'll need to think of a way to get that box over there" He pointed a finger at a small natural tower.On top of it,there lay sitting a large metal chest.The top was clear,made out of some kind of crystal.I could see what was inside it,as bazuka and drinius could.There was a small machine of some sort inside the box. "how the hell are we supposed to get that?!" drinius finnaly lost control,blurting it out. bazuka's came reply came quickly. "Your a air toa,then go fly down and get it.If you wern't so reckless and thought about things,we could have it right now" "okay,fine,but I'll get most of the reward" Drinius said as he flew down towards the chest.He kept fly straight on,but bounced off quickly when he got close. "Ahh!there's some sort of force-field over it!we need to find a way through it" Bazuka thought long and hard.Then an Idea srung into his head. "what if toa or any powerful being can't get through it,but weak beings,(he pointed at himself) can" three minutes later "this is crazy" drinius was hold bazuka in a firm hold and was nearing the metalic box. "ahh,shut up,at least yer not the one who has to do it" Drinius dropped bazuka Bazuka and Drinius had finally gotten their prize, a huge chest that I did not know was filled with. "It looks like we completed our mission, Drinius." "Yep! I wonder why we needed to get this?" "I dunno, but it must be important for someone to go to all the trouble of hiding it in a volcano!" "That's for sure!" But unknown to the,I saw a monkey-like creature watching them both carry the machine away. Chapter 2: Pyroketox's Discover This chapter is written by IceBite The sight I witnessed was incredable. The Being, Pyroketox, threw Coropsus to the ground, while Chirox's, Krika's, and Vamprah's essence traps still hung from Pyroketox's sling. He had told the rogue, "You hate Teridax! We hate Teridax! Help us! We would accept you!" Coropsus hissed, "Why should I help you, cord clog!?" The energy being said, "Because we understand you." Coropsus, shocked, sat outside the Southern Island-Karda Nui passage way. While watching the rogue, I saw Pyroketox fly away. He flew until he reached the location of the Being, Trinuma. Pyroketox said, "It is done." He handed Trinuma the capsules, "what next?" The tall warrior said, "We need you to assist Takanuva and Pohatu on Destral." "Enough said," Pyroketox said. He flew to the island of the Makuta. He arrived at the island, myself following him. He entered the facility there, almost getting blasted by Pohatu. "You!" the Toa of Stone shouted, "Don't do that!" Takanuva said, "There should be something for you to explore down there," and he pointed down a hallway. Pyroketox walked down that hall. He explored the hall for a while until he came up on a door. He openned it and saw nothing but darkness. He walked throgh the door, but then heard a loud growl. He looked that way and created an orb of plasma, and, shown in the blue light, was a creature so ugly, so evil-looking, it spooked me. The creature lunged, but Pyroketox, jacking up his kinetic energy, rushed out the door and slammed it shut. Using hs plasma to fuse the door shut, he began to leave. "Where are you going?" Takanuva asked. "I must leave! Warn the others!" Without another word he flew off, toward the Order of Mata Nui base. Without being seen, I followed, but what were those fierce, diabolical creatures? Chapter 3: A Skakdi's Mission This chapter is written by Makuta Kaper Render, Skakdi of Iron, was captured.He had recently sailed away from xia, only to be intercepted by a group of boats.They boarded his ship and took him captive.Each member of the crew, was different in thier own way. "Why does this always happen to me?" Render asked himself. A large crew member entered the prison chamber and smiled.In response, Render frowned.Even the crew member, backed away in fear of the Skakdi's frown. "Why am I here?And why haven't you killed me?" asked Render. The crew member stood up and smiled, once again. "We need your assistance." he said. Render laughed. "You need help from a Skakdi?Pl-ease!" shouted Render. The crew member darken his features and pulled out a dagger. "You will help us or become food for Takea Sharks!" he shouted. "Fine.Sinced you "asked" so nicely I'll help.What is it you need?" asked Render. "We need you to sneak in Zakaz and find another Skakdi named: "Vezon".He has a special Kanohi we need for an upcoming... battle." he said. "Why do you need me to do it?" asked Render. "Because your a Skakdi and you'll blend right in." he answered. "It's not that simple.If I'm noticed that I'm back, word would spread eventully reach Nektann and will-" "If!!If they notice you!" he shouted. A crew member rushed in and whispered something into his ear.The other crew member nodded his head.The other crew member left. "What is it!" shouted Render, impatient. "My... allie has told me some very importnat "information"." he said. "And...?" "He said Vezon has a black cape and has no spine." he said. "What?!All Skakdi have spines!" shouted Render. "Not this one." persisted the Order member. The same crew member who had provided the other crew member with this information, ran back in the room, whispered something, and ran back out. "What did he say?" asked Render. "He said we are approaching Zakaz." he said. "What part of Zakaz is Vezon on?" asked Render. "West." replied the Crew member. "And he's building weapons, so be "careful"." he said unlocking the cell Render was in. Render walked out of the chamber to be guided to a small boat. "Oh and I almost forgot to tell you.You have 3 hours to find and bring the mask back.Understood?" he said. "Yes." Render replied, board. "Then go!" he shouted. Render paddled away. **** Later... "How did I get myself into this?" asked Render. He had been walking west four hours, only to find Skakdi carcasse, after Skakdi Carcasse, after Skakdi Carcasse,... "I need to find shelter from the sun..." he said, getting ready to pass out. Render spotted a large cave and entered it.To his suprise, it housed a home to someone else. "Who's there!" shouted a voice! Render hid in the shadows, until he could get a better look at his enemy.He could see he wore a black and had... "Vezon!" shouted Render, charging. Vezon shrugged and lifted up a spear.He fired it.The blast nearly missed Render's head.Render looked back at wear the blast hit, to see it melting. "Why have you come here?" asked Vezon. "It's confidental." replied Render, firing he plasma vision. The blast hit Vezon's spear, destroying it. "That took me 4 months to build!"He shouted. "Oh well." replied Render. "Listen... If you tell me what you want... we could make a deal." bribed Vezon. "Tell me what you want, and i'll give it to you.In exchange, you tell me the reason your hear and why." asked Vezon, impatient. "Deal.I'm here for the Kanohi Vexon." said Render. "Okay then." said Vezon, handing him the Kanohi. "Now tell me why your here." said Vezon. Render told him what had happened and such, even telling Vezon about the order. "Hmm... what information... lets say we throw there plan off course... partner." said Vezon. Chapter 4: Something Strange This chapter is written by Ids5621 "Yonex where are we??" "I....Don't..know..." The Toa team of two had been roaming the highlands of Kadax nui when they had been attacked by a mystrious stranger. The two fought valiantly holding off their enemy only to be teleported to a realm beyond their wildest dreams. Or nightmares. This was the Nightmare Universe. The one legged one of the two, also the more worried one of the two, began walking forward into the dark mist arising from before them. "Man this stuff's weird", Matoh thought enticed by the mist, "Come on Yonex lets...." He was interrupted by a shriek of terror. "Yonex???" The Toa of Ice was not to be seen. Matoh broke out into a sweat and began pacing backwards. "Ok, Matoh just stay calm, just stay calm. Just stay cal...OOf!" He bumped into something. He turned around, twisting on his peg leg, to see Toa Yonex with his eyes shut. "Oh thank god you're ok. I....Yonex?" The Toa did not even acknowledge the fact that he was speaking to him. "Yonex?" He reached out a touched Yonex on the shoulder. Yonex flinched an threw Matoh backwards. He opened his eyes and they were blood red. "What the heck are you???!!!??" The being began screeching like a banchi and its mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It dove toward Matoh but Matoh rolled sideways in an effort to dodge. "All right creature, if we fight, we do it my way" He pulled out a chainsaw high in the air and began running toward the thing at full speed. The creature turned intangible and Matoh fell right through it. Matoh landed on the ground wrenching his ankle. He creature now ghostly and whispy, rather than a toa, rose high into the dark sky. Matoh's throat went dry and he tried to crawl away. He creature flew toward him at went through his head, still intangible. At the monment of virtual impact Matoh suddenly found himself in a plain white surroundings. He looked up to see toa Yonex floating in the sky. "Why, why did you let me die??? Why??" "What, I didn't, what's going on??" He then saw Krall floating above him yelling out curses and shrieking. "Wha, wha, what the??" Suddenly many more ghost of his life began circling him. The nightmares had begun!!! To be continued in Ceasame's Blog: Adventure of the Fallen Chapter 5: Shadow Ceasame and Icarax 2's Escape This chapter is written by Pokermask Shadow Ceasame and Icarax 2 were waiting for freedom. They wanted to help Eritko to catch Tridax and finish his life very painfully, and what did they get? A cage? A prison? But everything was in the plan. That was for sure. "Are they here yet?" asked Icarax 2. "Calm down" answered Shadow Ceasame. "They have many things to do. When they are done with something, they will come and save us". Meanwhile, the trader was so impressed after he got his prisoners. "Excellent" he thought. "Those shadow creatures will make me rich, and nothing can change that". In the mountains they came, the Order of Mata Nui. Brutaka and Roodaka had their weapons ready. Roodaka just wanted one thing. A dead body. "When you're done with your rescue, could I kill that trader then?" she asked deadly. "Do what you want, my friend" answered Brutaka and smiled. "We have splend of time of killing, rescuing, anything". They climbed down the mountains and made their way inside the shop. Brutaka looked for the key, while Roodaka looked for a knife to give the trader real pain. ---- Brutaka had his own ideas. Find the key, find Shadow Ceasame and Icarax 2, and then get out of there. But the key could be anywere. How would he find it? Then he decided to brake their prison instead of locking it. He found the cage. Icarax 2 looked at him like he had made him angry. "Finally" he said. "Could you get us out now?!" "Of course" answered Brutaka when he was preparing to brake it. "Let me handle it, Brutaka" said someone and broke the cage. "Yes, we're free" said Icarax 2. "Calm down" said Shadow Ceasame. "We haven't left the island yet, remember?" "Thanks, whoever you are" said Brutaka. "What's your name?" "That was no problem" answered the unknown being. "My name is "Ice Crusher", Skakdi of the Dark Hunters" ---- Roodaka had found a knife. She hissed quiet 5 meters from the trader. She prepared to throw the knife until... "What do you think you're doing?" asked Shadow Ceasame. "Be quiet" hissed Roodaka quiet. "Do you wanna stay here forever?!" "Shall I break your neak or something?!" said Shadow Ceasame angry. "She is right" said "Ice Crusher". "Now we must get out of here". Brutaka, "Ice Crusher" and the two 682Sitrius members left to get the boat away from Stelt. Then Roodaka hiised at the trader's neck. He turned around. "W-W-Who are you?!" he said afraid. "Your pain of death" answered Roodaka and killed the trader with the knife. Chapter 6: Secret of the New Ignika This chapter is written by ThatDevilGuy Ceasame watches... ---- Nalek wondered if the boat would make it to the island. The crew seemed to want to rip Nalek and Nalu from limb to limb, but the captain said he would take them to were they wanted to go, alive at least. At that moment, Nalu asked, 'What is that?', Nalek thought he was pointing at a crew member, then realised that he was pointing behind him. A huge blue sea serpent rose from the waters. It roared and flicked it's tail into the side of the boat. None thought that the boat would hold, but it did. Nalek, not knowing if it was out of fear for his own life, or others lives, used his powers of Life to calm the beast, and let it rest on the ocean's floor once again. But before he left the monster, he told it to give a oush in the right direction, literally. As they were gliding through the water smoothly, Nalek thought, Is this really worth it. Why was it I came here again? Why are we traveling so far from civilisation? ---- Ceaseame reads Naleks thoughts... ---- He remembers... 'What else can my New Ignika do?', asked Nalek. Nalu was listening intentively. 'Look,' spoke Helryx, trying not to be overheard, 'it's a big secret for the Order, if you must know, go to this island,' she gave Nalek a map, 'and give this to the captain of a ship called, The Dark Allie' she gave him a stone tablet, 'but don't read it. Ever.' Nalek and Nalu left that evning, seeking a ship called The Dark Allie. Nalek's thoughts stopped when someone said, 'land ahoy!' He looked up, and saw a vast sandy plain stretching as far as the eye could see. 'This would be a good place to hide something,' spoke the captian. 'I will give ten of my men, to travel with you to this thing you seek.' ---- After what felt like hours of traveling, and the ship was out of sight, a huge booming voice spoke, 'I wish only to speak to the golden Toa.' And with that, all of the ten crew members disapeared into the sand. 'I see you also seek this information, young Matoran,' the voice boomed at Nalu. The vast sand rose, then settled down into a figure of Sidoak's Species, but of much larger proprtions and size. 'Sit,' it said, 'and I will tell about the New Ignika.' ---- Ceasame could not hold back his excitement. Calming himself down, he listened carefully, not wanting to miss a thing... ---- 'The New Ignika was made to replace the old one, and so others could experience the vast powers of Life,' spoke the sand figure. 'Not only wanting to create a copy of the powerful Kanohi Ignika, Nutrex wanted to make a better Ignika, one with more powers than before,' continued the sand figure. 'So, Nutrex made the mask out of greed?', asked Nalu, not really sure he needed an answer. 'Well, you could say that Nutrex altered the mask to have more powers out of greed, but he didn't. Not orginally,' answered the sand figure. 'Apart from the ordinary Mask of Life powers, what else can the New Ignika do?', questioned Nalek, the curosity showing from his eyes. ---- This was the moment Ceasame was waiting for, the reason he chose to follow Nalek and Nalu. He listened closely, he couldn't miss a thing. ---- 'I'd hoped you wouldn't ask that,'said the sand figure, 'but ok, along with creating life, restoring life, and the oth Ignika things, the New Ignika could replicate something, exactly, and change it so it would obey. You could create an army with your mask, all of which as strong, as loyal, nd as intelligent as you want them to be,' with the last word, he stopped. 'I fear that what I have heard will travel to evil ears, I ust go now, but if you want to know more, go to Furro,' and with his last breathe, he disappeared into the wind. Nalek vowed to go to Furro, and find this character that could tell him more. ---- Ceasame was overjoyed. He must seek a New Ignika one day, and use it, when all this battling is over. Chapter 7: The Murder on Sagiton This chapter is written by Abc8920 As instructed, Vezon went to Zakaz. There he had to track and kill a makuta, Sagiton. He remembered Sagiton last actions. Sagiton was a secret Order of Mata Nui agent. His work was mainly to kill makuta. Vezon also killed makuta, but only the ones that didn’t served Teridax. And Sagiton was one of them. Vezon didn’t know where he was stationed. Easy, Vezon thought. He grabbed by the neck a Skakdi that was walking behind him. -Where is the Makuta? Talk or prepare to die.-Said Vezon. -Spiriah?-Said the unfortunate Skakdi. -No, a red Makuta wearing the mask of corruption. Have you seen him? -Let me think. Yesterday I saw a tall red being with wings. It was in a house near Nektann’s castle and next to the weapons foundry.-Said the Skakdi. -Thank you.-Said Vezon. He let him to go. Vezon them aimed his spear at the Skakdi, fusing him to a rock wall nearby. ---- Hours later, Vezon arrived at his destination. There were downstairs that leaded to a door with the name “lab”. Reading Vezon’s thoughts, Sagiton prepared to battle. He had gone to Zakaz in to ally with the Skakdi in the Order’s fight with the makuta. He had already made a deal with two Skakdi warlords. He grabbed two kraata. He put one kraata inside a density control rahkshi and the other in a magnetism one. Vezon kicked the inventing-station’s door. Apparently, there was no one inside the lab. A makuta trick, thought Vezon. -Show yourself coward!-Said Vezon. Suddenly, two rahkshi appeared. One used its power to hook Vezon on the lab’s wall. The other began to slice his staff on him. Then, Vezon aimed his staff at the two rahkshi, fusing them. The result was a huge powerful monster. Vezon ordered the monster to attack Sagiton. It attacked him using its density control powers to turn Sagiton intangible, and then rematerialized him on a metal wall, making it to explode. Weak, Sagiton was on the floor. Vezon prepared his spear. Sagiton remembered that the huge fusion were in reality two rahkshi. When a being was fused by Vezon, he had some control over it. But the link between a makuta and a rahkshi was stronger. He ordered the monster to attack, smashing Vezon into a wall, turning it to rubble. Vezon used his spear to defuse them, and then to split each rahkshi in two, killing the kraata inside. -What the??? He has scaped!-Shouted Vezon enraged. He went outside the lab he saw Sagiton running in the battlefields that were in front of Nektann’s castle. Vezon gave the alarm: -There is a Makuta in the island! He’s trying to experiment with us again!-Said Vezon. Vezon grabbed aimed his spear at the far away Sagiton. The bolt hit Sagiton, splitting him in two. Vezon walked to the makuta. When he tried to touch the body, it disappeared. -Behind.-Said Sagiton. Vezon turned, only to see Sagiton grabbing him and both teleporting away. They appeared in the city center. There, a Skakdi army was prepared for fight. When they saw Sagiton, the charged toward him. An earth Skakdi fired it’s eyebeams at him. He dodged them and used his chain lighting powers to kill the Skakdi. Vezon sliced his spear at Sagiton, making him to fall off of the building they were he grew wings, allowing him to fly. He used his shadow powers to bring down some Skakdi. After that, he entered in a building. Some fire Skakdi went in, using their elements on him. The attacks hat no effect, and he fired at a caldron, making the building to explode. He teleported to a weapon cache. There, he grabbed a trident. Vezon, entered the room. Vezon sliced his prosteel dagger on Sagiton’s arm. Vezon was to use his spear when Sagiton hit Vezon in the chest with his trident. -Our destinies will cross again.-Said Vezon. -Yes, and the next time, only one will survive from the encounter.-Said Sagiton Then, Sagiton teleported away, to Daxia. Chapter 8: The Chronicler's Acceptance This chapter is written by Antony13 There it was. The huge mega-cities sitting on one land mass. The island of shining lights. The land of light and justice. The site of the horrible Incident. The new base of the Order of Mata Nui. Paxila. I am Kopeke, a Ko-Matoran and current Chronicler of Metru Nui. I have come a long way from home, after that despicable Teridax claimed his rule over our Universe. I first went to the ruins of Karzahni with Tahu, Krahka, Johmak, Lariska, and the late Guardian (To see what happened to poor Guardian, see ) so we could set up a camp to discuss plans to rebel against Teridax. We ran away after some of Teridax's Exo-Toa caught up to us and ran into Toa Onua Nuva. He told us his plan for the revolution and we began to travel to Daxia. But, under top secret circumstances I must not say, I was to go to Paxila, where the Order now resides. I understand there's a conflict going on between the order and another faction called the...um...Organization of Darkness...I think. Well, here I am, putting my boat on a Protosteel dock. Wow, this place is fancy. I don't know how Matoran, or any other being, can afford to live here. The streets are made of crystal and the high, high, high, wide thick buildings are all black Protosteel and chrome with windows of illuminating lightstones from the insides. I have to tell you, this place makes Metru Nui look like a stone hut fit for a Mahi. I can easily get lost in these Paxila mega cities. I better ask for directions. There's a polite looking Matoran over there. "Excuse me, do you know where a base for a very, very secretive faction?" I yelled at the Matoran over the bustling noise of the mega city, "I have summoned to them!" "Oh, you mean the Order of Mata Nui base? They're east of that big Mata Tower over there!" He replied. Well, that was easier than I expected. How did he know about the Order? Maybe they really came out of hiding to the whole Universe during the Destiny War. But why was the Matoran bearing white and gold armor like Takanuva has? Strange. Very strange. Here it is. The brand new Order of Mata Nui base. It looks like a huge fortress made of bright Protosteel with a tint of dark blue. I went up the big steps of the OoMN Fortress and—What do you know, it opened before I finished climbing the steps! The guy at the big fortress doors was HUGE!! He looks like a big but stout Toa with this huge axe. Lewa's old axe could never stand a chance against that axe! WOW! "Who are you, little Ko-Matoran?" The titan asked. "I am Kopeke, the Chronicler of Metru Nui." "Oh, so your the Matoran Johmak has sent to help us on our new little war." The figure said, "I am Axonn, the great Master of the Axe. I'll be your guide to our little group." "Wait, weren't you teleported by Teridax to the Southern Islands?" "Well, I would still be there if good ol' Brutaka didn't have his Olmak mask power grown to him. He now has the power of dimensional gates without that mask! Come in." Axonn showed me the beautiful, captivating fortress of the Order and tells me the history of the great faction. "So tell me again, Axonn: Why am I sent here?" "Because you are going to help us in the Organization of Darkness War for we need another Matoran to fit in small spaces and be a spy, like a another Ko-Matoran we have in our group. So Kopeke, I ask you: Will you join us?" I thought about it for a couple of minutes. Then, I had a good question about my acceptance: "But why would you want me in your mighty Order? I 'm just a simple Chronicler." "Ah, just because your a Chronicler doesn't mean your not a warrior." Axonn said with wisdom, "We actually have another Chronicler in our Order. Not just any Chronicler, but the very first Chronicler!" Only he's not a Matoran, but a titan created by the Great Beings, just like myself. His long-life destiny is to record the entire history of our Universe. And so he does by traveling with us on missions to spy on others. He's very important and valuable to our Order, and I am so sure that you will be too." "Wow," I said, awe-inspired, "Then I accept." "And so you are now and official agent of the Order of Mata Nui." "Wait, I want to meet this First Chronicler." "And so you shall." Said a new voice in the room. I saw the figure. He looked like a Toa, but I somehow knew he wasn't. He had beautiful green and blue armor and big hands. He wore a Kanohi that looked like Toa Kongu's Kanohi Zatth, but I somehow knew it wasn't the Zatth. The seemed much more powerful, much more ancient. "I've been listing to your conversation with Axonn," He said with his calm voice, "Since we are both Chroniclers, I think we'll make a great team and great friends. I am Antonius, the First Chronicler. Welcome to the Order, Kopeke." To be continued in The Machine Chapter 9: Surrounded by Enemies This chapter was written by Hewkii90inika *'Time: 1100 hours' *'Location: Above the ocean, near the island of Gamulu' ---- “So all we do is go in there, fight a couple Rahkshi and Visorak, find some info about the Rahkshi, and get out?” asked Shadow Jaller. Him, Shadow Hahli, Helryx, Fritinast Grastem, Pyroketox, and Retkina were on an airplane. It’s destination: Gamulu. “Correct”, replied Helryx. “Except these Rahkshi aren’t the normal Rahkshi we always fight. They have had some...improvements.” “And their ‘improvements’, are the reason we’re going there?”, asked Shadow Hahli. “Correct again. We are going there to see what the improvements are.” “And we don’t know what the improvements are and we don’t know how many Rahkshi have been created since their improvements, so we’re basically facing the unknown. Right?” said Retkina. “Correct...unfortunately.” ---- “We are going to reach our destination in exactly 60 seconds!”, yelled the pilot to the team. “Copy that!”, yelled back Helryx. She turned her head to look at her fellow members. “Are you ready guys?” “I am”, confirmed Fritinast Grastem. “Likewise”, replied Pyroketox. “Me too”, said Retkina. “As so am....”, Shadow Jaller was interrupted by an extremely loud bang, and the shaking of the plane. “Pilot! What the Karzahni is going on?!”, commanded Helryx. “We’re being attacked!”, the pilot replied. “By who?!” “It looks like some green Rahkshi!” “Lerahk?!” “No! They’re different!” Then all of sudden, the door was opened from the outside, sort of like a vacuum. Shadow Jaller looked outside. All he saw was flashes of green, and many small tornadoes. More specifically, cyclones. Then Jaller saw one of the flashes coming towards the door. But it was too fast to give time for Jaller to back away. The green flash hit Jaller right on the head. Jaller flew back to the other side of the plane, and was stopped by the wall. The flash appeared to be a green Rahkshi. And the pilot was correct, it was different from the Lerahk. The green Rahkshi raised up his staff to attack the team, but as a result, Helryx tackled the Rahkshi and flew out of the plane through the door. Fritinast followed them. Helryx had the Rahkshi in a tight hold. The Rahkshi was struggling to escape from her arms. But Helryx was not fighting the Rahkshi. Instead, she had her eyes closed, concentrating. She was using her Kanohi to review the past of the Rahkshi’s armor. But the duo was falling very fast. And below them, the water. But Helryx was not worrying, as she was perhaps the best manipulator of the water in the universe. After a couple hundred miles of falling, Helryx was done looking back at the past. She then let go of the Rahkshi. But the Rahkshi had no time to recover and prepare to fly. The Rahkshi immediately hit the water. Fritinast shot a blast of lightning to the water, which instantly fried the kraata in the Rahkshi armor. Helryx then manipulated the water to where the water formed a very high table of water. She landed on the water table softly. Fritinast then flew to Helryx, picked her up, and flew back to the plane. Speaking about the plane, the ones in it were having some trouble with the rest of the Rahkshi. The pilot performed maneuver after maneuver, but no trick could keep away the Rahkshi. The Rahkshi kept on attacking the plane. Retkina and Pyroketox were fighting the Rahkshi hand-to-hand, but it was useless. They were surrounded. Even though Retkina and Pyroketox defeated every Rahkshi they fought, their chance of actually defeating all of the Rahkshi was small. It seemed like for every Rahkshi that fell, three took it’s place. But they had help from the plane’s defenses. Jaller and Hahli were controlling the plane’s guns. Alas, their assistance did not much to help defeat the Rahkshi. Then Fritinast and Helryx returned. Fritinast put Helryx back in the plane, then he flew off to go help Retkina and Pyroketox. He saw Pyroketox carrying an unconscious Retkina back to the plane. But Pyroketox was having trouble with that, since the Rahkshi were still attacking. Fritinast went to fend off the Rahkshi around Pyroketox. But as Pyroketox was right in front of the door, Fritinast was pushed into him. They both went in the plane rolling in. “Nice to you again!” yelled the pilot. “And FYI, we’re right above the island. And where’s Retkina?!” Pyroketox looked at his arms, and there was no Retkina. “I must have lost hold of him when Fritinast accidently pushed me!” hollered Pyroketox. “Then he must be falling to the ground!” screamed Fritinast. “I will go after h....” He was cut off by an explosion. “We’re falling!” screamed the pilot. “They managed to explode Engine 2! We’re gonna have to crash land!” “Then so be it.” said Helryx calmly. "Let’s fall to our death." To be continued in Mission: Rahkshi Army Chapter 10: The Pit This chapter is written by Collector1 The pit was quiet...so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Hydraxon was guarding the pit quietly. Toa Lesovikk and a matoran named Sarda were riding along in their sea sled until they spotted something going to a cave. "What was that?" "I don't know, Sarda, but we're going to find out!" They went into the cave. Then they saw something hiding in the corner on the left side of the cave. "Wait right here! I'll check this out!" Lesovikk went up to the hiding creature. The creature attacked him. Lesovikk attacked back with his air saber and defeated it. "What are you??" "I will never tell!!" "It talks??" The creature pointed to one of the dark holes of the cave, and they heard something loudly swarming. It was getting closer. "It's the Zyglak!!" "Follow me!!" They followed the creature out of the cave, but they saw some of the Zyglak coming. "Now what!" "Just follow me!!" Once again they followed the creature to where it went. "I hear the Zyglak coming what should we do know??" "Ssshhhh! Wait for it!" The Zyglak took their first step and got captured by a pit trap. "You did it!!" "Freeze!!!!!!!!!!!" They turned their heads to see Hydraxon with his Cordak Blaster pointing at them. "What do you want?" "The Cranique is arrested in the name of the Order of Mata Nui." "What's a Cranique?" "I don't have time to explain, but he's under arrest!" The creature attacked Hydraxon. Hydraxon groaned and started to fight back. The creature's eyes were extremely red. "Hey, are you okay?" The creature attacked Lesovikk and screeched "Tatonga!" "Aahhh, get off of me!" "Stop wiggling because I can't aim!" Lesovikk fought back the beast with his air saber and back it into a wall. "Good job! Now let me steady...steady...STEADY!" Hydraxon shot the beast will all he had, but one of the bullets ricocheted off freeing the Zyglak from the net. "Uh, oh! We've got more trouble!" Now it became a tough battle, pieces of Zyglak were flying through the air rapidly. "Errr, I am tired of this! I want to capture this beast NOW!" Hydraxon with fury smashed all of the Zyglak. "I've got you now!" Tatonga was surrounded and there was no place to go. Instead he just collapsed. "What should we do now??! "I have no idea??" Tatonga slowly got up and said, "I'm sorry." "Justice has been served." Hydraxon grabbed Tatonga and led him to the jail. Epilogue Written by Collector1 Finally, Ceasame was finished. He was half out of ink, and it was near midnight. He could not believe that he spent all night writing the whole book. All he had to do was go to his leader. He closed and grabbed the book. He grabbed his knives in case he needed them and scurried off to the fortresses of the Organization of Darkness. ---- Ceasame was finally there at the Organization of Darkness's fortress. It was midnight and he was VERY tired as he entered the forboding structure. The inside of the fortress was always in dim light even with torches...even in the sun. He finally reached the throne room of the fortress but there was no one sitting in it. Before Ceasame could lay the book down, Zardak appeared in front of him. "So the book is finished." "Yes it is." "Hand the book over to me." "Yes sir." Ceasame handed the book over to Zardak. "Thanks for the book. I will call you back to the fortress. After I finish the book and tell you how good your "Book of Secrets" is." ---- After 10 days Ceasame had to come back to the Organization of Darkness's fortress to see how good is book was. He finally reached the throne room of the fortress which there sat Zardak with a big smile on his face. "Thank you for writing this book Ceasame, i love it!" "What's your favorite chapter?" "Chapter 4! I just love the whole book!" "Well,that's good." Zardak got up from his throne happy. "You know what? Your now a commander of the Organization of Darkness!" Ceasame was so happy you could see the happiness on his face. I am now commander of the Organization of Darkness! Ceasame thought. Before Ceasame could get to the commanders room, something grabbed him. It was Makuta Tazzuk, "The King of Death". "Hello Ceasame. I need a new leader for the Brotherhood of Makuta since the last leader was a fool and died like one." "What happens if I refuse?" Tazzuk raised one of his Shadow Saws. "You'll die like a fool too." Ceasame gulped. What should I choose? Ceasame thought. Finally Ceasame decided what to choose. "I will be the new leader for the Brotherhood of Makuta" "Ha Ha Ha! Good." Ceasame threw his knives and damaged Tazzuk's exposed body. Tazzuk silently groaned. "Now that I am the leader of the brotherhood, I shall rename it." "The New Brotherhood of Makuta!!" Tazzuk only mumbled four words to himself: "What have I done?" The End Characters *Ceasame (Writer) The Treasure *Bazuka *Drinius *Some Villagers Pyroketox's Discover *Pyroketox *Trinuma *Coropsus *Takanuva *Pohatu *A Shadow Klakk (Appeared with no name) *Chirox (Mentioned) *Vamprah (Mentioned) *Krika (Mentioned) *Teridax (Mentioned) A Skakdi's Mission *Render *Vezon *Two members of the Order of Mata Nui Something Strange *Matoh *Alternate Yonex *Alternate Krall *Yonex (Voice only) Shadow Ceasame and Icarax 2's Escape *Shadow Ceasame *Icarax 2 *Brutaka *Roodaka *"Ice Crusher" *The trader of Stelt (Deceased) *Eritko (Mentioned) *Tridax (Mentioned) Secret of the New Ignika *Ceasame *Nalek *Nalu *A trusted ship crew *Helryx (mentioned) *A a being of Sidorak's Species that has been mutated by the New Ignika. The Murder on Sagiton *Sagiton *Vezon *Some Skakdi *Spiriah (Mentioned) The Chronicler's Acceptance *Axonn *Kopeke * An Unnamed Av-Matoran *Antonius *Takanuva (Mentioned) *Mazeka (Not mentioned by name) Surrounded by Enemies *Helryx *Fritinast Grastem *Shadow Jaller *Pyroketox *Shadow Hahli *Retkina *An unidentified pilot *Some Rahkshi The Pit *Hydraxon *Sarda *Lesovikk *Tatonga *Some Zyglak Epilogue *Ceasame *Zardak *Tazzuk Trivia *It's inspired by Toa Hydros's story Bio-Tales. *Almost all members of the Order of MOCS and Stories wrote this story. Category:Stories